


The Price of Flesh

by Lyumia



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Disturbing Themes, M/M, NSFW, Not Canon Compliant (sort of), Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Cultish Stuff, Sex, Sexual Content, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumia/pseuds/Lyumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A ghastly silhouette<br/>Who would make a meal of flesh<br/>Oath breaker, plague bearer<br/>Your sins are come to life<br/>A global pandemic<br/>The world will pay the price"<br/>In Virtue, Foresworn II - Parabola</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: I'm so so so so so very messed up for writing this, but I'm at the verge of not caring so I'm not sorry about it. Inspired by fan art. Lots of it.

"Step forth, and bow." The priest boomed, fat hands tucked into his dark red robes, gold staff thumping against the golden platform he stood on. The black marble walls of the cathedral were only illuminated by the lanterns held by the masses dressed in similar, far less ornate attire. A hymn was being sung, but the words were not something he could understand while he was suffocating under fear and the shadows of towering arches, bizarre statues and the shreds of moonlight trickling through the tall windows. 

 

He was short, shorter than the others, but the tall hat he wore seemed to make the others bow their heads lower when he passed. "Come child," He commanded. "There is no reason to fear our lord." He was guided onto his knees before a massive ivory throne. Another stood beside it. Body hidden by swaying white cloths and face obscured by a porous gold helm. Fear gripped him, made him tremble. "Sweet child."

 

"Come." The lord said sweetly. There was a shuffle of cloth against cloth, the swish of air that tickled his sweat soaked flesh. "Gaze upon me." He could not. 

 

He didn't need to force himself. Rough hands cupped his chin and forced his head up. The beast smiled, dark eyes gazing down at him hungrily. Oh... curse the sun, that animal hunger... he could feel himself being devoured. "Come closer child." Once again his body was maneuvered to obey, lifted effortlessly by the bearded man wearing the tall hat sideways into the lord's lap. A long finger brushed his damp hair out of his eyes, a smirk on those pale features. The lord was so unbearably close his chilly breath tickled the face of the boy. 

 

"What an honor." A callused hand slid up his thigh. "Getting such an audience with me." The lord chuckled. "And my loyal followers." Another hand rested on the back of his head, guiding their lips together. "You taste sweet child. Of sweet honey and fine wine." Another chaste kiss. But this one was pressed to his cheek. The lord's lips came away wet, a tongue darting out to sample the liquid part of him recognized were tears. His tears. "I wonder if every part of you his this sweet." The sounds of more kisses on wet flesh echoed too loudly in the hall of the cathedral. 

 

He didn't know when it happened, but a finger was trailing a cold and wet substance up and down his naval. He shivered, flinching away from the touch. "My apologies." The lord smiled, sharp teeth bared. "It seems I've let the oil grow cold." It smelled of something sweet and soft. Like freshly woven fabric the proprietor of the orphanage liked to buy to show that man who visited often.

 

The lord leaned forward, sucking on the boy's pale neck. He squirmed at the sensation, whimpering pitifully. "Bishop." The lord whispered, face obscured by a curtain of hair. The white figure stepped forward, prying his mouth open and forcing a slimy tar looking liquid down his throat. He shuddered, the bitter aftertaste clinging to his mouth no matter how much he tired to swallow it down. The lord kissed him once more, coaxing his lips open. A tongue traced his teeth, invaded all that it could reach. He choked down a sob when the lord pulled away with a dissatisfied grunt.

 

"Horrible tasting thing. I ought to find something sweeter." The lord licked his lips, kissing the boy's collarbone. "Mm, yes, I wish I could put you in a bottle..." he murmured, sucking and nipping at the skin. "Archdecon, if you would..." The hatted man was pouring warm oil down his chest, the liquid shimmering a pretty bronze in the lantern light. The lord began to rub at his chest, smearing oil up and down his sides. He settled on a rhythm, hands trailing over the hardened nubs of his nipples every so often. The lord's kisses joined the hands, sucking on one nub while pinching the other between his fingers.

 

The lord leaned down, the boy sitting perilously on his arms. Lifting his member, pale lips captured it into his mouth, enveloping the boy in a cold cavern he convulsed and nearly toppled back out of the lord's hold.

 

The Bishop gripped his arms tenderly, offering his chest for the boy to lean back on while he writhed in his grip. It was so cold, and the wet, obscene noises the lord made when he hollowed his cheeks and sucked on the spasming organ in his mouth bounced off the walls, surrounding him and joining the chorus singing behind them. "Ah!" A tremor wracked his body, overpowering heat building in his stomach. It wasn't long until his muscles tensed up, almost painfully, and his mind was reeling while he spilled himself unto the lord's mouth.

 

"So sweet." He hummed, lapping up the creamy liquid that had spilled from his mouth and down into the boy's pubic hair. To his mortification, he was forced to watch that man curl his tongue around the dark curly stands. "Here," He leaned up, leaving the salty taste of his seamen on his lips. "Here." The lord nipped at a dark bruise on the boys collarbone. "And here." He kissed the head of his shaft. 

 

"I wonder if you're as sweet on the inside."

 

Panic replaced the post-orgasm haze, but the Bishop held him steady. He was flipped over, his legs spread and backside facing the lord's face. "No... please don't..." a nail slid between the crack of his cheeks down to- "Ah." The lord said, cold breath tickling his flushed skin. "Your hole is twitching." The nail pressed against the entrance. "So tight. I wonder how soft you are inside." The bishop lifted his torso slowly, laying his head on his shoulder and hugging his chest. He could feel that tongue around that dirty place, intruding inside him, saliva trickling down from it and sliding down his balls.

 

Something was rubbing against him. It wasn't the cold skin of the lord. Nor was it the warm hands supporting his upper body. It sloshed against his skin, cold and massaging his lower back skillfully. His body relaxed, an oiled finger sliding into the tight ting of muscle it had been denied entry of before. He shrieked, powerless to do anything else.

 

 It was inside- inside that taboo place, he could feel it prodding and sliding back and forth into him. "You are so soft... The finest silks could never compare." The lord panted, kissing his backside feverishly. Another finger was added, a sharp ache spreading from where the fingers twisted and massaged the inside of him.

 

"No..." the heat surged up again, shame coloring his face, the wet squelching of those horrible fingers sliding in and out of him joining the chorus. Time passed, and the fingers retracted with one last lewd noise before he was lowered back onto the lord's lap. A blunt object nudged his backside, pressing against his violated ass. It pressed harder, slipping into his hole, stretching him even more than the fingers did. "Please... it hurts." The lord didn't stop, the intruder pressing on in a slow march. "It hurts!"

 

The substance from before was back, caressing his burning muscles and the lord was placing more soft kisses on his back. The lord began to move when his sobs ceased into silent tears streaming down his cheeks, each thrust jarring his entire body and reinforcing the hopelessness of the situation into his mind. 

 

Teeth scraped against his shoulder, a tongue licking the exposed skin, digging into-

 

"No! Please- don't!" He sobbed. His body betrayed him once more, pain joining with pleasure in a deadly dance. Blood trickled down his shoulders, the heavy panting of the lord behind him frigid against his boiling body. The splatter of blood on the floor blended with the chaotic chants of the decons, growing louder, steadier, in tandem with the beating of his heart. The rhythm of his thrusts grew unsteady, harder, earth shattering, the content sigh of satisfaction from the false lord making his stomach roll.

 

"How does it feel?" The lord growled. His sharp black nails dug into the boy's flesh, angry red marks rising on the flesh. Skin slapped against skin, his body rocking back and forth. Sharp teeth bit at the open wound, tearing into and ripping away more flesh.

 

The monster defiling him no linger had a human form, just slime of filth and twisted body parts writhing as it filled the boy ruthlessly. 

 

He could hear the hymn now, clearer than ever over the sounds of sucking and crunching, over the ringing pain blossoming in his body, over the wave of pleasure overtaking his body as he climaxed.

 

_"Our lord,_

_Our guide_

_To never ending bliss_

_To free us from this blight_

_Carry us into the deep_

_Devoid of light_

_Wrought by the sweet kiss_

_Of death_

_Devourer of flesh..._

_Our lord_

_Aldrich..."_

 

The slime was around him, caressing and gentle. Lifting his lolling head from the Bishop's shoulder, his back resting against the monsters body. "I wonder if the others will taste as sweet as you." He couldn't even cry out as he felt the rest of him being devoured welcoming the darkness as it rushed up to embrace him in its arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is why we can't have nice things...


End file.
